<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This is the day (when things fall into place) by fairywish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120013">This is the day (when things fall into place)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairywish/pseuds/fairywish'>fairywish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Happy Ending, Kyungsoo's Birthday Week 2021, Love Confessions, M/M, Magical Realism, Movie: Every day (2018), Walks On The Beach, i wrote this while listening to this is the day by the the on repeat lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairywish/pseuds/fairywish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo wonders if it’s possible to fall in love with someone's soul. Well, it must be, because that’s the only reason that can explain why he’s smiling so brightly whenever he thinks about Loey, a soul that ocuppies a different body every day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #13 — Like a Movie</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This is the day (when things fall into place)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there! It's my first time writing for tiny sparks (and writing a fanfic in english) and this fanfic is entirely based by a film that I truly love: Every Day, I made significants changes though and I hope you like it! :)<br/>The title is from this song that appears in the movie: <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/3FjYAj4hg5KiXpVAMjpLKq"> This is the day - The The </a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Laying in his bed, listening to the playlist Loey made for him, Kyungsoo wonders if it’s possible to fall in love with someone's soul, or stand-alone a soul itself, like Loey is. Well, it must be possible, because that’s the only reason that can explain why he’s smiling so brightly while paying attention to the lyrics. He keeps searching for some message on the subtext of the love songs while reminiscing about the moments spent together. It was only one month, but it felt like a year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They met at a photography class for the first time. Loey was inside the body of a boy named James that usually goes unnoticed, but, on that day, he was smiling bright and doing wonderful jokes. They gathered up to a shoot along the campus and talked a lot about pretty much everything. At the end of that day, he was sad to leave him and decided to tell the Kyungsoo the truth:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo, I don’t belong to this body. I’m sorry, but I’m not James. I wish I could be him, but...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo furrowed his eyes and waited until he resumed talking. He was trying hard to understand, but it didn’t make sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a body, actually. I don’t even know what's my name, but I like to call myself Loey.” Loey sighs, feeling nervous about telling the truth to someone for the first time ever. “I know it’s hard to believe, but I’m a soul that switches bodies every day. Every day I wake up and have the chance to live someone’s life for 24 hours. Today I’m living James's life, and I wish I could stay here forever because I never met someone like you before. And…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With tears streaming down Loey’s face, he couldn’t say much. But it wasn’t necessary. Kyungsoo wrapped him in a tight hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shhh, I’m not going anywhere”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Kyungsoo is keeping his promise. It was hard, but eventually, they managed to stay in touch. Everyday Loey sends a dm on Kyungsoo’s Instagram with his secret account, and they meet and have fun for a while. No matter what person he is occupying, a boy, a girl, Kyungsoo always finds him, as if they are connected or meant to be — as Soo likes to think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But suddenly he wakes up the next morning with no notifications. Not a single sign. He is worried about Loey, and tries to find him on the college campus, but he doesn’t succeed. A week passes by, and he can’t find him. Kyungsoo has no idea what could possibly have happened, but he keeps thinking the worst. Maybe Loey is in another country, maybe he forgot about all the good times they lived together — when they kissed for the first time under the sunset or when they drove around town singing their lungs out. However, Loey’s situation is uncontrollable; maybe he just can’t find his way back. Kyungsoo is being a little selfish, he knows. Every night he listens to all the songs Loey recommended to him, crying himself to sleep and wishing he would come back, because he has three words to tell him before it’s too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Kyungsoo is surprised by a stranger waiting for him in a car in front of his house. In the distance, he only sees bright silver hair and an anxious expression. When he gets closer, he looks at those big puppy eyes and can’t help but smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loey?” asks Kyungsoo, “Is that you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy with silver hair lets out a nervous laugh, showing his dimple, and nods in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m back, and I have a lot to tell you” His eyes light up Kyungsoo's heart immediately, throwing all his worries away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you so... I was afraid I would never see you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Believe me, Soo, I’ve missed you more.” His voice is full of emotions, and Kyungsoo can’t imagine what he went through these weeks. “You mind if I take you somewhere? So we can talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo nods and goes to the car right away. Skipping one class won’t be a big deal. They go all the way singing “This is the day” by The The, like they used to do, the fear and the nervous getting replaced by joy and hope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes one hour, then they are running at the beach, feeling the sun touching their skins and the air tasting salted like the ocean. They play on the water together, and when they stop for a while, Kyungsoo hugs Loey and surprises him with a salted kiss. After a week apart, the brush of lips feel like a million tiny sparks all over their bodies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soo…” He parts their lips away. “I need to tell you something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead,” Kyungsoo reassures him with a bright heart-shaped smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sit on the sand, watching the waves and listening to the wind until Loey finds the courage to speak again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I... I found my own body, Soo. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was away because a week ago I got stuck in a body. In a hospital…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo is shocked, his heart is beating so fast he can’t process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And after days in the hospital, I woke up on this body,” he points to himself. “And never switched again. This is me, Kyungsoo. My name is Park Chanyeol. I have a life I don't remember. Will you accept me in this way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo looks deep into Chanyeol’s eyes and intertwines their fingers on the sand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo says. ”I have accepted you since day one, and I’m not going anywhere. You know why? Because I’m completely in love with you. I love you for who you are, and nothing else matters to me”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol is smiling so bright it may obfuscate the sun above.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Soo. And I am ready to spend all my days with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[♡]</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really enjoyed writing this fanfic, and I'm grateful to Julis, my lovely friend and beta reader, for making this experience a 100% better! I'm thankful to the mods for their attetion and kindness. Also, I'm thankful to you, that read this! See ya &lt;3<br/>— lemona —  <a href="https://lemona.carrd.co/"> <b> find me </b> </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>